


I Just Called to Say...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-29
Updated: 2005-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Phone conversation between Brian and Justin.  POST SEASON 5  **SPOILERS**





	I Just Called to Say...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin sat in his New York studio putting the finishing touches on the most recent Justin Taylor original. He rubbed a kink out of his neck and admired his latest creation. Before he could get too self- congratulatory, the phone rang. Justin checked the called ID, ‘Brian’.

“Don’t tell me,” Justin began without a hello, “you’re horny.” 

Ever since Justin had moved out to the big apple to pursue his career, Brian had made almost daily phone sex breaks. While the younger man enjoyed them immensely, it just didn’t compare to the real thing. But, ‘any Brian is better than no Brian’, he would tell himself when the need for skin on skin contact became too much.

“However did you know, Sunshine?” Brian replied with a smirk that Justin could hear playing in his lover’s voice.

“Wild guess.” Justin said with a laugh as he leaned back and stretched in his chair.

“But, that’s not all.” Brian added.

“You’re hard too?” Justin said, thinking that he knew all of Brian’s lines by heart. 

“Well, yes, however, that wasn’t quite what I was thinking.” Brian stated mischievously.

“What then?” Justin asked, getting a little more turned on by the break in routine.

Before he could hear Brian’s answer there was a knock at the door.

“Hold on,” Justin said in a frustrated tone, “there’s someone at the door.”

Justin padded barefoot to the entrance of his apartment/studio and unlocked the bolt. He swung the door open and found Brian standing before him with an overnight bag on his shoulder and a cell phone to his ear.

“I’ll have to call you back.” Justin said into the phone before throwing his arms around his long distance lover. Brian returned the embrace as he carried Justin further into the apartment. When they broke apart, Brian pushed the hair out of Justin’s eyes as the blonde looked up at him with shock and delight.

“What are you doing here?” Justin finally managed.

“Visiting my partner. And here I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Brian teased.

“Beyond happy, elated. But, it’s a Wednesday and we didn’t have a visit planned until the end of the month.” Justin replied, not taking his eyes or hands off of Brian for a second.

“I thought an impromptu drop in was in order.” Brian explained casually.

“Why is that?” 

“I have something to tell you.”

“What?” Justin questioned, getting slightly nervous.

“I miss you and I love you.” Brian replied.

“You drove all the way from Pittsburgh to tell me that?”

“Can you think of a better reason?” Brian asked genuinely.

“Not one.” Justin assured, sealing his happiness with a long awaited kiss. “I love you too.” Justin returned when their kiss broke a few minutes later.

“How long are you staying?” Justin inquired as hope and panic took over his voice.

“Cynthia cleared my schedule until Monday, but I could leave sooner if you’re too busy with work.” Brian said, smirking and pointing to the canvas Justin had just finished.

“Well, I am a very busy and important man. I’ll have to see if I can pencil you in.” Justin answered in a haughty accent.

“Okay, then I’ll leave now.” Brian said while turning to walk out the door.

Justin grabbed him around the waist and yelled, “No! No, no, I was only kidding.” Brian turned around to face Justin once more, “Stay for the week, the month… forever.” Justin whispered sincerely.

“I just might.” Brian replied as he drew Justin into a crushing kiss.


End file.
